U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,876 issued June 30, 1970 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses article carriers of the wraparound type which are provided with article engaging carrier reinforcing flaps associated with bottle heel receiving apertures located at the bottom corners of the carrier. The carrier reinforcing and bottle retaining flaps of this prior patent are especially well adapted for use in conjunction with tubular wrap around carriers having square corners.